Hey, Sammy Don't Be Afraid
by itsmemorized
Summary: A short little thing I wrote about the boys the night their house burnt down. Its cute. Really cute. Exploding with cuteness. You should read it. Contains big brother Dean and baby brother Sammy.


Hey Sammy, Don't Be Afraid.

"Sammy no, don't cry. Daddy will be back, it okay! He said he'd be right back! Don't cry!"

A four year old cradled his infant brother in his arms, prepared to fight anyone and anything to keep him safe. The infant couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down his small round cheeks, even with the help of his brother's cooing.

Dean watched as his home burned, his mommy and daddy both trapped inside. His father told him to run away with his little brother, and from that moment on, Dean made it his life long mission to keep little Sammy safe, no matter what.

"Sammy, shhh..." Dean was trying to prevent the tears welling up behind his eyes from falling, he knew once they did, they'd never stop. Looking down at his brother, Dean began the only song he knew by memory.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better..." _

And Dean sang. Sam will bring it up later in life claiming to remember this moment, but Dean will tell him he's imagining things. But for now, Dean was content with sharing this moment.

_"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better..." _

Infant Sammy began to stop crying, his wide, green eyes staring into his brother's identical ones. Little did Dean know, it was at this very precise moment that Sam would forever look up to him, and it started with a small smile that reflected to Dean when it snuck up on little Sammy's face.

_"Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her..." _

Even though Dean's world was going up in flames, his future lied in this little baby's eyes, sparkling from the tears Dean stopped in their tracks.

_"The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better..." _

And Dean would. Even if it was the last thing he ever did, Dean would make it better. Just as he did then, he will always dry Sam's tears. Whatever Sammy would go through in his life, Dean swore to himself he would make it better.

_"And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders..." _

Dean would carry little Sammy's world for him. Dean was his older brother, his protector, his guardian angel, and he would carry Sam's burdens for him. As long as he was alive, Sam wouldn't have to worry about a thing, Dean was determined to take all the pain away. He was determined to stop the pain.

_"For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder. Hey Jude, don't let me down. You have found her now go and get her." _

Of course there was nothing in the world that Sam could do that would let Dean down. Sam will think so, but Dean will always remind him that he never has let him down and he never will, even in the darkest of times. Little Sammy will think it his greatest sin, letting his big brother down, but in the end, he really never let Dean down in the first place.

_"Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better. So let it out and let it in, Hey Jude, begin, you're waiting for someone to perform with..." _

Dean will always be there for Sam to be with. He will never leave Sam's side, even when they are physically parted, Dean never leaves. Sammy will never be alone, not really. Dean's soul will always be attached to his little brother's, even when Sammy's battling hell itself.

_"And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder." _

Dean looked down at Sammy's little body, and realized the movement he will need was indeed on his shoulder, Deans hand resting softly under it. There will never be anyone else. Sam and Dean. Little Sammy and big brother Dean. And that will be all that matters. Dean will always believe in his little brother, no matter what may come. He will always push Sam to be happy, to peruse his needs and wants.

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better." _

And that's how they lived their entire lives. Taking one sad song after another and making it better. It's all they lived for.

_"Remember to let her under your skin, then you'll begin to make it better..." _

Dean always did make it better. He followed his promise he made that night. His silent promise to baby Sammy that he will never be alone, he will never be hurt, and he will always have Dean. That's how it's been since the night that started it all.

_"Na na na na na na, na na na, hey Jude..." _

And together they made it better.


End file.
